Two of hearts
by H2Ozikkiaddict
Summary: Will and Rikki are perfectly happy together, but Rikki has her doubts. When one day her dad looses 10,000 due to gambling at the local casino, he has to find a way to get the money back. He makes a deal with an unlikely source and the consequence will change Rikki's life forever. Will she overcome the obstacle, will she end up loving two hearts?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one - A peaceful love

I was walking bare foot across the Gold Coast beach, the soft hot sand slid between my toes. The sun was beating down hotter than ever today and people surfed the sea from morning until night on days like this. Somehow their we still not much of a crowd along the whole beach. My hair, although tied in a loose bun, was being whisked up in the breeze. I was carrying my sandals in one hand and a towel in the other just in case I was splashed by one of the surfers on the beach.  
It was a normal summer day, like the others. After graduation everything seemed to take a back seat and I felt like I could relax and not think about anything for the first time in my life. I was happy where I was now, me and Cleo.  
I forgot to mention, Bella is pretty annoyed with me right now. Will broke up with her 4 weeks ago and then decided his heart truly belonged with me. I mean Me! The girl who saved his but from being killed by the tentacle. I was gob smacked when he first told me but I couldn't help smile a little. Will has always been supportive of me and I felt like now was the chance to get over all my problems.  
Everything seemed back the way it was before any of this mermaid business started. Zane was with Miriam, once again, and she is at his feet 24/7 of course. He has Nate and his group and he has turned into the same jerk he was to start with. And now I decided it was time for me to move on too, so I did. Now I have will and I have my best friend Cleo. Although I wouldn't call her a best friend, that's what primary school kids say. We are there for each other. Bella is mad at me but I recon she will come around eventually besides she needs us.  
Anyway, everything was perfect and other than a few hiccups with Bella, life has been smooth. My dad has now got enough money to pay the rent for the next year, Zane has stopped pestering me and it was Will and my 1 month anniversary, not that it that important. I still feel like I've changed, maybe it's because I have new people in my life, with Zane gone and Bella temporarily out of site and Emma leaving last year I feel like a part of me was torn out. Now I have Will, Cleo and Lewis to stick with.  
I feel like I'm as light as a feather and all the stress has been taken off my shoulders, well for now.  
I suddenly saw Will running towards me, he beamed brightly and he kicked up the dusty sand as he ran. When he reached me he picked me up and spun me around like I was weightless even though I knew it was because he was so muscular. He was a real man and a gentleman and he had a warm heart not that I'm into that fuzzy stuff. I think he is glad for a change too now, he is glad he has me like I am lucky to have him.  
We kissed and I led him over to the new place I found between two rock edges that we could swim from. I loved swimming and so did Will so i got to do it so much more, just the two of us. We would hide between rocks and plants and swim with the dolphins. We could look for rocks or buried treasure and swim between all the tropical fish.  
The whole adventure was amazing. Will had his swimming kit with him and we both  
Launched from the top rock into the warm tropical waters. He smiled at me tentatively and he held my hand to swim, we kissed under the water and like I said before, everything seemed so magical.  
I lifted my head above the water and above I saw mako in the near distance. I gestured for us to stop off their to take a break and will followed my lead.  
After we both caught our breath, we started to talk, about everything and anything. It wasn't relevant but I liked it, I loved being able to talk so openly or so randomly without having to admit to a problem or hide a secret from him.  
Neither of us realised when an hour had passed until Cleo and Lewis emerged from the moon pool.  
"You where supposed to meet us half an hour ago!" Cleo said  
"Sorry, I got distracted. Has it really been that long?" Will asked  
"Yes and we thought we'd find you here." Lewis said  
"Yeah, well it's my favourite place to be alone" I said  
"Your not alone, you have me" will said  
"You know what I mean, I guess we should probably head back home" I said  
The small group swam to the shore to be greater by Bella. She had her arms crossed over her chest and a very fake frown on her head. Me and Cleo exchanged glances.  
Bella didn't like the feeling of being left out, ever. Even though she acted shy and innocent she got angry and jealous easily. I liked to be persistent and not let her win but Cleo seemed to have other idea's. She wanted to forgive her for her jealousy and wanted to be a big happy family again. I wouldn't make it that easy but I knew what the right thing to do was. I just didn't know if Will agreed with me.  
"Hey Bella" Cleo said cheerfully  
"Hey" she whispered still trying to keep up her tough act.  
"I know your still jealous but you have to get over this. I know you and will had something and I never meant to stop it but If you want to be friends with us, you have to respect will's decision" I said  
"I know but I'm not saying I agree with it" Bella said looking at Will.  
"I'm sorry Bella, can't we just be friends? I still like you but I love you. Please don't be hurt by this" Will said  
"Ok, fine, I guess I can accept that" Bella said  
"Yay! So who wants to get a juice" Cleo said.  
"I know I do!" Lewis said


	2. Chapter 2

**completely forgot I wrote this, lol!**

Wikki' anniversary and Dad goes gambling and looses a load of money  
I woke up early for school and got dressed like usual, today was like any other day except it was me and Wills 1 month anniversary. I knew Bella would get jealous and things would get awkward but I tried to act as if it where any other day.  
I came downstairs to our rundown little kitchen and put the Kettle on and made myself a sandwich for lunch today. I saw the note my dad pinned to the fridge, it read:  
Dear Rikki,  
I've gone out, won't be back until late tonight. Here's some money for the Fish and chip shop down the street. (He stuck a £5 note on the paper with some blue tack) Have a nice day at school sweetly and you can visit a friend if you want.  
Dad  
I took the £5 and put it in my pocket and grabbed my bag to leave for the bus. On the way i sat next to Cleo and Bella but didn't talk much, i was thinking of will actually. How amazing it was to have him in my life and how lucky i was to have someone who cared about me. Then i remembered, i used to have someone like that, someone who would do anything for me and I lost him. He was stupid, he was rich, he was Zane.  
I turned to see Zane's face smile his same cheesy smile he always did, he had just had a joke with his mate Nate. He seemed to always be interrupting my thoughts and every time I thought of will he just had to pop up in her thoughts. It was annoying but sad in a way too.  
I didn't like the idea of remembering Zane, i also never gave a thought twice about forgiving him. He was out of my life, forever.  
We arrived at school and I saw Will waiting for me at the school hates. I told my friends not to wait and that they could go in. Will hugged me as I came closer and he handed me a box tied with pink ribbon. It was just like the one Zane bought...wait, I'm not going to remember Zane I told myself.  
"I'm sorry I haven't got you anything" I said to will  
"I didn't want anything, I have everything right here" he said  
"Aw" I said opening the box, it was a bracelet. I put it on to please Will but inside I was sad.  
I know I said I wouldn't remember Zane but he knew I hated bracelets, although I had only been with will a month, right? I forgot the thought and went to my first class which surprise surprise I was sitting next to Will.  
"Hey babe" he said  
"Don't call me that" I said  
"Oh, sorry just Bella..." He stopped "sorry" he said  
"No worries, I know your still used to Bella" I said  
"Thanks for understanding, so do you fancy going out later?" He asked me  
"No thanks, I have to get back home" I said "but it's nice of you to offer" I said politely.  
After 2 lessons it was break and I went to the hall to talk to Cleo and Bella.  
"Hey Rikki, you look distracted" Cleo said  
"No, just thinking" I said  
"About what? Love?" Bella said  
"No! Ew of course not. Besides if I was I would let you slap me to snap me out of it" I said  
Bella slapped me.  
"Ow! What was that... Oh" I said realising  
"Now spill" Cleo said  
"Here?" I asked  
"Got anywhere else planned?" Bella said  
"No" I admitted  
"Then tell us, what did will get you?" Cleo asked  
"A bracelet" I said  
"A bracelet?" Bella asked  
"Why would he buy you a bracelet? You HATE bracelets" Cleo said  
"I know! I think it's just we don't properly know each other yet" I said  
"Yeah, he got me a mermaid necklace" Bella said  
"That helps" Cleo said  
I sat silent. Maybe it was that Will knew Bella better than me, maybe Bella knew Will better than me. My brain was too tired to work so I decided to just didn't bother trying to solve the problem.  
I saw Miriam with Zane across the table, she was a bitch, a complete weirdo and thinks she has everything. She is so annoying and I have no idea how anyone still likes her. Even Zane didn't seem into her. It was so weird.  
I got home later that day and got Fish and Chips form the corner shop and ate them alone. I turned on our old TV and then decided to wait for my dad to get back.  
I heard him come in.  
"Rikki?" He asked  
"Yeah, I'm here dad" I say  
"I have something to tell you, I'm so sorry" he said  
"Dad? What happened?" I asked  
"I've lost £10,000 gambling at the casino" he said  
"DAD! We can't afford that! How are we going to live?" I shouted  
"I don't know Rikki, I didn't realise." He said so innocently  
"We are going to have to do something drastic" I said  
"I know, I will think of something in the morning, don't worry" he said  
I had to trust him, he was my dad after all. No matter how stupid he was he always put it right. He had to otherwise we would end up on the streets...

Review pls


	3. Chapter 3

**can't think of anything to write on the top, review?**

Terry is forced to tell Rikki and makes a deal with Harrison- Harrison says about marriage  
The morning came and I barely slept that night, my drunken dad snored the whole night and I didn't know how I was going to earn the money back. £10,000 was a lot of money especially for us as we where just scraping by. We didn't have that kind of money to spend.  
I went downstairs at 4:30am and I wasn't hungry so I went outside and I knew what I wanted to do. My mind whirled and all I could think was I need to get out of here, just for the day, maybe even just a morning but I needed d to get my head straight. I got onto my dad's motorbike, he told me how to ride it when I was 15 so I've had 2 years of practice. I didn't have an official licence but I was willing to risk it. I put on my helmet and rode off down the lane. The loud bike woke my dad, and I saw him rush to his window in time to see me go. He shouted so,etching but I was to busy feeling free to look or listen. I went round the Gold Coast and over to the bike track, I wanted to have speed and power, I needed to feel something exiting for once. No-one was there as it was still only 5:00am. I went round twice then saw Zane turn up with Nate, he couldn't recognise me with the helmet on. He got on his bike and he came over to me, I was a bit annoyed but as long as he didn't know who I was it was ok.  
"Oy!" He called out  
I turned quickly  
"You wanna race?" He asked laughing with his friends obviously thinking I couldn't beat him. He was being Zane and his own arrogant self. I didn't have anything to loose so I nodded, after all if I loose then he won't know who I was.  
We both went to the start line and Nate was being the ref.  
"Ok, fair race! On your marks, set, go!" Nate called  
We both raced off at top speed and he was ahead by a small way but as we went around the first corner I was on his tail and by the second corner I was next to him. He did a sharp turn making the mud come up onto my bike but it didn't stop me, the next corner I caught up again and this time I got him back, digging up the wet mud, it hit his tyre causing it to swerve a bit. He caught up by the next corner and now it was the last corner. I concentrated and I beat him by a nose, it was close but I won, I actually beat him.  
He took off his helmet and looked curious.  
"Who are you?" He asked  
I froze.  
"I'm new here" I said  
"Well are you going to take off your helmet?" He asked  
"No" I said  
He looked strangely at me and started coming over to me, I backed away but tripped and fell to the floor.  
He managed to take my helmet off and he looked surprised.  
"Rikki?" He asked  
I breathed out, relaxing I stood up and brushed myself off.  
"Yeah" I said casually  
"I didn't know you could race?" He asked still shocked  
"Well my dad taught me a bit, what are you doing here?" It was my turn to ask questions  
"Came here with Nate, look Rikki, your not going to want to hear this but I'm sorry for everything, please just give me one more chance. We where perfect together and I know you feel the same way as well" Zane said  
"I'm never going to forgive you Zane and even if I did, it wouldn't mean I would go out with you again. I'm sorry but I'm leaving" I said  
"No!" He said "...wait, ok but just one more race" he said  
"Fine, one more race" I said laughing at his new determination to beat me.  
We ended up racing 3 times before he won and then I wanted another go. I didn't realise it was lunch time until I felt my stomach rumble. I didn't see the time and thought about how worried my dad would be. I said bye to Zane quickly and headed home.  
When I parked the bike in the drive my dad came out and hugged me, not something that happens everyday.  
"Hey dad" was all I could say right now to him.  
"Rikki, you worried me sick, I thought you where leaving me. I'm so sorry" he said  
At first I didn't know why he was apologising but then I remembered the problem, the crazy thing was Zane made me forget all about it.  
"I may have a solution to our problem, Harrison Bennett has said he can pay the dept and he. Is thinking of something in exchange." My dad said  
I thought about it, and I didn't like the idea of my dad getting into deals with people we don't know, wait Harrison Bennett did he say? That's Zane's dad, we defiantly couldn't trust him, but did I have a choice? we are talking about £10,000 not a fiver.  
"And when will he call us back?" I asked  
"Any minute now, where did you go anyway?" He asked me trying to change the subject, I gave in to him and decided to give him the answer straight.  
"Racing" I said  
"Racing? Are you mad?" He said high tempered  
"No, I was careful dad" I said  
Before he could answer the phone rang. I didn't bother listening into the conversation so I walked upstairs into my small bedroom.  
About an hour later I came down stairs and when my dad called me for dinner. I sat down with my dad and he started to talk.  
"Rikki, I don't mean to do this but this is the only option." He started  
"What?" I asked  
"Harrison has thought of something" he Carried on  
"What's the plan?" I asked listening intently to his answer...  
"He said if you marry into his family then it will give us the money we need" he said  
"Why would he want me to marry his family?" I asked  
"Because he knows your hard working and will do anything for him" my dad said  
"Like a slave" I said outraged  
"No, well sort of but this is only until we get things back to normal" my dad said  
"And I'm marrying a Bennett? Please don't say Zane, please dad" I pleaded. It can't be Zane, it won't be  
"I don't know, for all I know he doesn't know either" dad said.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up early and I knew today was the day I found out if I was marrying Zane or not. I knew the first thing to do was to tell Will. I didn't want to but I had to, it felt like my heart was breaking inside. How could this be happening.  
I got up and ready before my dad and snuck out of the house to see will. Once I got to the boat shed I looked though the window and he was still asleep. I knocked lightly on the window pane and he grumbled but got up and dressed quickly and came to the door.  
"What do you want Rikki, do you realise it's like 6:00am?" He said  
"Yes, um... Well it's just that..." I started  
"What is it, you look really stressed. Do you want me to do anything?" He said  
"No..." I say  
"Your scaring me now Rikki, what is it? You know you can tell me, right?" He said and he held my cheek in his hand and looked at me concerned. I didn't think I would have the strength to tell him.  
"Yeah of course it just hard to say... I um...I'm" I started again  
"Rikki?" He said trying to search for the answer in my eyes.  
"I'm breaking up with you" I say.  
"What?" He says  
"I...I'm sorry Will, it's not personal" I say and start to walk away. The last thing I wanted to do was get him caught up in this mess. He couldn't know about the marriage. As I walked away a tear fell down my face when suddenly I felt his grip hold my wrist and pull me close. I struggled but gave in, in the end.  
"I don't know why you broke up with me but I can see that your not a stupid girl and you wouldn't just break up with me out of the blue like that." He says  
"It's nothing will, just forget it" I say  
"No, Rikki your hiding something. I will find out" he says and let's me go. I keep walking away but I look back to see him standing there, running his fingers through his hair. What ever I do, what ever I say will just hurt him. I just wish he understood I'm trying to protect him from the real problem ahead.  
After getting back to the trailer before my dad woke up, I got myself breakfast and got dressed into some more sensible clothes. After all this was the Bennett's we where talking about. We could hardly turn up in jeans and a T-shirt.  
My dad woke up and got dressed smartly and we left about 10:00am and walked to the Bennett's house. It was just as big as before and after being greater by Harrison we went through the back gate. I saw Zane swimming in the pool, he did that when he was either stressed or couldn't be bothered to do what his dad told him to do.  
"Zane! Get out of the pool! We have guests!" Harrison shouted and Zane climbed out muttering to himself until he saw me.  
"Rikki?" He asked confused  
"Nice to see you too" I say sarcastically  
"What,...why?" He asked  
"Zane, for goodness sake, get ready and come down in some smart clothes." Harrison said and Zane disappeared.  
"Well, it's...nice to see you so early. I believe we have a deal to talk about Terry? Rikki, you can wonder around the house if you like." Harrison said  
I smiled half heartedly.  
My dad followed Harrison inside and they sat down with some papers. I walked casually up the stairs and along the long corridor. I saw an open door and so I walked over to it. Unfortunately all I saw was Zane topless so I backed away slowly.  
"It's ok, you can come in" Zane said casually  
"Like I want to see you topless, in a million years" I say  
"Come on Rikki, you still haven't answered my question. Why are you here?" He said  
I walked back into the room after Zane put his top on. His room was large and his bed was messy and he had clothes across the floor. I couldn't complain though, my room wasn't much different.  
"My dad made a deal with your dad" I say  
"You mean, oh my goodness Rikki. The marriage?" He asked  
"Yeah" I say casually  
"Rikki" he said  
"Yes" I reply  
"It's me" he says  
"What do you mean, it's you?" I ask confused  
"Your marrying me. Rikki you have to get out of here. Don't fall for my dad's plans, you have to get out while you can" he says  
"And why are you helping me?" I ask  
"Because believe it or not, I care about you and i am sorry for everything I've done but if you can't forgive me then as much as it hurts me, I have to let you go." He says.  
"No! I don't forgive you, you lying bastard! I can't trust you" I shout at him. "Your not sorry, in fact I bet you don't even care about me. You would run off with Sophie and leave me here. Wouldn't you?" I say  
"Rikki..." He starts to say  
"No, I'm getting out of here, not because you care, because I'm never going to marry you!" I shout  
"Actually, you are. I have the signed papers" Harrison's cold voice says behind me.  
"Dad! No, you didn't" I say  
"I'm sorry Rikki, I had no choice" dad says  
"I'm sorry Rikki, I promise I will make it up to you" Zane says  
"No you won't, you won't ever" I say  
"Rikki! I suggest you stop arguing and go to your new room. Two doors down. NOW!" Harrison shouts  
"Do you really think I'm scared of you, Harrison" I say  
"If you think your dad is actually going to get any money, you will care what I say to you and you will do as your told" Harrison says icily  
"Fine" I say coldly  
"Get in your room!" He shouts and I flinch slightly.  
I walk into my new room.


	5. Chapter 5

After Harrison virtually shoving me in my room he locks the door so I can't escape. I look around the room and sit on my bed to think. I might as well get used to the place and settle in as it seems like I might be locked in here for a while I think.  
I see a notepad and pen on the side of the bed and it's all empty except the first page which is full of old notes, probably Harrison's.  
I start to write, kind of like a diary.  
Dear Whoever reads this, probably Harrison or some other nosy bastard.  
I am stuck in this room, alone and bored with no hope of any future in my life or anyone who can understand me. I feel like my whole life has ended at the age of 19 and it's horrible. I am basically Harrison's prisoner or slave, whichever sounds worse and my dad is at home watching as his depts are being payed off. I feel like he doesn't even love me, not that he did anyway. That's the only thing me and Zane have in common except the fact that we have to marry each other. Any way I can find to escape I will try. I don't know where I'll go or who I have to save me but anywhere is better than here.  
I have been checking my phone and not ever Will has text me. I don't blame him really, I lied and am going off to marry someone I don't even like. All behind his back I'm cheating on him and it doesn't even feel like I care anymore.  
I think I've lost all feeling for anything now, everything is pain. Now that I think about it, I don't even know if I love will. What am I talking about? Of course I have to love will. Something inside of me just keeps saying he was just someone to move on from Zane with. I feel like I've been using him.  
I still hate Zane, more than anything now and I still haven't forgiven him. What he did was exactly like... Like what... I couldn't think. Now that I think about it properly it's exactly what I'm doing to Will right now. He lied and kissed another girl without wanting or meaning to (or so he says) and I'm living to Will and worse marrying someone else without wanting or meaning to. It all adds up and I don't like it.  
I just wish I still had will to comfort me now, I needed someone, anyone except Zane to come and rescue me from here.  
I closed the book as my hand was getting tired of writing and I put it in the nearest bed side table.  
I try to take my mind of it but it's so hard, everything I've done is lies now. I wanted to call someone but no-one could help. Only will. I dialled his number and put it to my ear as is rang. Every ring felt like years. He picked up.  
"Rikki?" He asked  
"Shhh whisper, I'm sorry for everything, I lied and I don't expect you to believe me right now but I need your help" I say  
"What's happening, where are you?" He asks  
"I'm at Zane's house, my dad lost a load of money and made a deal with Harrison and now I have to marry Zane. Harrison has locked me in one of the rooms, I don't know which" I say  
"Ok, I'm coming to get you" he says  
"Thank you! I can't thank you enough. Oh and one more thing... I love you" I say and hang up.  
I smiled until I heard the footsteps of Harrison up the stairs. I had to hide the phone, now! I put it in one of the draws and lay on the bed. He unlocked the door.  
"Who where you talking to young lady!?" He said  
"No-one" I said  
"Don't think I couldn't hear you. If you ever try anything like that again I will make you clean the whole pool out 5 times! Do you hear me?" He says  
"Yes" I say  
"Now give me the phone" he says and i opened the draw and gave it to him. I sighed and sat back on the bed.  
"Here" I say  
"Now don't try anything smart. Keep quite and stay here" he says  
Where else could I go, it's not like I could go to Spain and back without him noticing. Sometimes I really think Harrison is so stupid.  
I didn't know what to do now, I didn't want to write, I didn't have my phone but I did have a balcony. It opened easily and I waited and waited for will to arrive. I couldn't see his car. Come on! I thought.  
I came back in as it was cold but kept the door open slightly in case I could hear Will.  
I heard Zane pacing up and down the hallway as if he was trying to find something, he was obviously failing to find it. I heard Harrison argue with Zane about some business papers he had left lying around and if Zane had thrown them away, I heard Harrison slap Zane and he slapped him back which then ended with an even bigger argument which Zane won I think.  
It was the only thing left to do, listen to Zane and Harrison argue while I was thinking about Will. When would he get here, how long it would take, would Harrison find out and hunt me down? I didn't know and didn't care. Getting out of this place was one step in the right direction.  
Zane went downstairs for about 10 minutes before coming back up and it sounded like he went into his dad's room. That's not a smart idea I thought but I wasn't going to warn him. Surly this would just cause another argument. I heard draws opening and wardrobe doors closing and things being chucked about then tidied back and then I heard keys. Keys jangling about.  
It made sense, maybe Zane was trying to unlock his dad's papers to get him back or... Or maybe he was trying to get me out of here.  
I doubt it, Zane is way to self centred to do that and besides it's not like he would risk it. He doesn't like me that much.


	6. Chapter 6

I suddenly hear Wills car drive in and I run to the balcony, sure enough Will was outside. He waved at me and I waved back but he was cautious for Harrison not to see him. He started to climb up the pipe work on the building and he latched onto the rails of the balcony.  
"Hey babe" he said breathing fast.  
"Thank you so much" I say and kiss him on the lips when suddenly Zane walks in because he opened the door. His face looks shocked.  
"Rikki!" Zane shouts  
"Zane, it's not what it looks like" I say even though it was. I was clearly escaping with his worst enemy and I just kissed will. Maybe I was stuck just a little bit, but he had to let me go!  
"You and will? But how?" He asks  
"Um well he dumped Bella and you don't need to know the details but please just let me go. You said yourself I needed to escape from here and your dad" I say pleading him  
"Not with will! Are you mad! Your staying here" he says and grabs my arm to pull me back into the room.  
"Go Will, before I get my dad" Zane says  
"I promise I will find you Rikki" will says  
"Go!" I say "Zane let go of me!" I say  
"No!" He says and locks the balcony door and the bedroom door with us both inside. Now Harrison couldn't come in. Zane had the keys and we where all alone. Hardly my first choice of guest.  
I officially hated Zane's guts! Why did he have to be so stupid and do this? Couldn't he have just let me go.  
"Why didn't you let me go you idiot!" I shout at him  
"Because Will isn't right for you! Don't you know that?" He says "my dad would have found you again anyway, face it Rikki you can't escape"  
"And your saying you are better for me? I hate you and I refuse to marry you" I say  
"Do you have another choice?" He says and I realised I had to do this for my dad, I had to get him out of dept to ever get out of here. Besides at the amount Harrison was paying I could get out of here by next year if I played the right cards and stayed in his good side. It would be hard.  
"No" I say  
"Ok, now I didn't want this to happen either. Trust me, I will do anything to get you out of this" he says  
No he wouldn't I thought. Besides I can't get away from Harrison with or without Zane.  
"Ok" I say agreeing because arguing won't get me anywhere.  
"Good, now do whatever my dad told you to because I won't be here to stop him doing whatever he does. Just be careful" he says  
"Zane, really. Be careful? I'm not four!" I say  
"You are if my dad says so" he replies.  
I just glare at him and lay back down wishing and hoping Zane won't tell his dad that I tried to escape. If he does there is no way I'm ever going to talk to Zane again ever!  
After about another hour on my own Harrison calls Zane and me down for dinner and unlocks my door. We all sit down in silence as I didn't want to talk to either of them and Zane didn't want to talk to his dad either.  
"So, you two will be attending Mr Wise's yearly dance this year as the special guest couple and I expect you to act in love. This could earn me a lot of money if you play it right and if you don't, you don't want to know the consequences. I'm having a dress made for you Rikki and Zane, try to behave business like for once." Harrson explained to us. I looked at Zane and he looked back and we exchanged des used looks at the fact we had to dress all nice.  
"Dad, when is it? And can't we just stay at home?" Zane asks  
"No, most certainly not! You are the special guests, they expect you to dance and do all the stupid romantic stuff. He thinks you are star struck by each other. We can't let him know the truth." Harrison says  
"Dancing! I hate dancing" I say  
"Rikki! You are going to dance and that's that!" Harrison say and slaps me.  
"Don't slap her!" Zane says  
"Zane! Don't protect her, she is just a poor girl who now works for us" Harrison says and try's to slap me again but this time Zane catches his hand.  
"Go to your rooms!" Harrison shouts at us "I want you asleep by 9:00pm"  
I sign but nod and we both walk up the stairs.  
"Well done" I say to Zane sarcastically  
"Oh so this is the thanks I get for not telling about your little plan" he says  
"Ugh! I hate you" I say and go to my room.  
I got ready for bed and paced my room for half an hour before getting into bed. Harrison came to check I was asleep so I closed my eyes and faked it. I couldn't sleep. Their was no way this was happening. I was hoping I could just go to bed and wake up as it all being a horrible nightmare.  
Unfortunately that didn't happen. I was woken up by the sound of at least 5 maids walking outside my room. 3 inside my room.  
"My name is Cindy and I'm doing your make up. Your going to look fab for that ball later darling" she said way to over exited.  
"Hello, My name is Summer. I have your dress, it's gorgeous, I wish I was you. Your lucky to marry a Bennett man. So rich and handsome" she said. Another way too exited girl.  
"My name is Lucy and I'm going to make your hair look amazing, you won't even recognise yourself, chop chop honey, don't want to be late." She said  
"Look, thanks guys but this whole barbie thing is really over rated" I said. "And besides I'm fine like this, make overs aren't my thing" I try to say nicely.  
After hours of untangling, brushing, powdering, girly, sparkly horrible stuff I was ready. I looked in the mirror horrified to look like a complete barbie doll. I looked like the splitting image of Miriam with more make up. I didn't think It was possible.  
Zane came out of his room and looked at me with shock.  
"What happened to you?" Zane said  
"Ha ha very funny" I say  
"You look like you've been to fairy land or something" he said  
"I know, I hate it!" I say


	7. Chapter 7

I got in the car and it only took half an hour to get to the party. I held Zane's hand and as instructed I smiled and we kissed in front of the hundreds of guests. They all awed and I cringed.  
I didn't want to admit it but I forgot how good Zane was at kissing. It was wired, it was almost as if I was expected Will to kiss me. Ugh!  
We walked through the crowd where we had to dance. I hated dancing and Zane knew this.  
"Don't worry, I've got you" he said  
This actually made me smile a little.  
We danced for a while and I tried to ignor Zane as much as I could until I saw Mr Wise staring at us so I looked back at Zane.  
"He's staring at us you know" I say  
"Who?" He asks  
I tip my head slightly and Zane looks and see's Mr Wise.  
"Oh, him" he says  
I press my head onto Zane's chest and pretend I'm completely love struck by him. He holds me close to him and we dance slowly.  
"I think he is buying it" I say  
Suddenly I see Harrison sit next to Mr Wise at the table watching us through the crowd.  
"He better be" Zane said  
A slow dance comes on and we keep dancing and dancing. More people come to ask us questions and we keep telling them more lies.  
People start asking how long have you been together, your so adorable, can I have a photo, your fathers must be very happy for you ect.  
A random lady comes over to us. "Hello, my name is Sandy, I am a journalist for the daily Mail. This is the biggest event of the month. Tell me, when are you thinking of having children?" She asks  
I look at her in astonishment and I'm speechless. I wait for something to happen.  
"We have the wedding first of course and my dad is very supportive of our relationship. We are just so glad to have each other and who knows. When the time is right then we will have children together" Zane says  
I instantly know it's a load of lies. And the reporter looks at me. Zane nudges me lightly.  
"Oh, of course. Yes, I agree with Zane. It's a dream come true and he will defiantly be the perfect husband and father." I say  
"What do you say to those who don't believe your love story as it all seems so quick. Of course their are so many fans of your fathers and his business work but he is know for his in depth plans" Sandy says  
"I say we are very much in love, no doubt about it" I say smiling  
"And how will you prove it?" Sandy says  
Zane suddenly kisses me I front of the TV and everything. I smile and chuckle at him but give him a secret glare.  
"Aw, well it was lovely speaking to such a great couple." She says and moves away to talk to another popular business man.  
"Why did you kiss me?" I ask Zane  
"She said people didn't believe us so I thought It would make it more realistic if we kissed in front of the camera's" he said  
Suddenly a wave of screams is heard among the crowd and Mr Wise shouts above the crowd.  
"Assassin!" He shouts  
Everyone runs and the gun fires a few meters away from me.  
"Rikki!" Zane shouts and picks me up and carries me to a safe room inside the mansion.  
"Zane what's going on?" I ask  
"It's ok, don't panic, we are safe here" he says reassuringly  
"Where they trying to kill me?" I ask  
"I hope not" he says  
Another shot fires out of nowhere and it hits my foot.  
"Ow!" I shout and Zane runs over.  
"Rikki! Are you ok?" He says  
"Yeah, get to the car!" I shout and he carries me to the car. We all get in and Harrison drives away.  
Zane asks holds looks at my foot and takes off his shirt to wrap my foot In some kind of bandage.  
"Ow!" I say  
"Sorry" he replies. Our eyes meet. I swear I wasn't falling for him, I wasn't. I told myself I couldn't. But somehow it felt like I was slowly forgiving him. I think I could maybe just call him my friend now. I smiled.  
When he get back a nurse wraps up my foot and Harrison turns in the TV.  
"Sophie Benjamin, the assassin at Mr Wise's ball tonight was the cause of several gun shots and 3 deaths. She has been arrested and taken care of. It is said that she was trying to kill Rikki Chadwick, to stop the wedding between Harrison Bennett's son and Rikki Chandwick. Police and paramedics are still searching for anymore dead of injured bodies." The news reporter said.  
It then showed Sandy interviewing Zane and I and Zane kissing me. Everyone awed and then Harrison turned off the TV.  
"Good acting, both of you. Mr Wise believed you but he had some suspicion to why you didn't talk much. I soon settled that and we are on the road to big money." Harrison said "You two can go upstairs and amuse yourselves"  
"Thank you" I say politely.  
Me and Zane walk upstairs and I stopped him at the top.  
"Thanks, for you know, saving me" I say  
"Your welcome. Does this mean..." He says  
"Friends, maybe but the whole taking your shirt off in the car may be a deal breaker." I say smiling.  
"But you did like it, admit it! Do you wanna stay in my room, do something?" He asks  
"Ok" I say  
I follow him into his room and we sit and play chess for half an hour. He won most of the games but I won a fair share of the time too


	8. Chapter 8

**wow! Long chapter here, felt a real inspiration for this story Today!Don't expect updates that soon. Still planning really. Planned 3 more chapters after that blank so I appreciate idea's. Don't forget to review! :D**

I didn't realise until I woke up that I stayed in Zane's room the whole night. I woke up laying on Zane's chest. He was still sleeping but when I moved a little he woke up.  
"Hey" he said  
"Hey, sorry I must have fallen asleep and..." I started  
"It's fine. Hey, you know what today is?" He asked me  
"No?" I say confused  
"Wedding day" he says  
"Really?" I say  
"Unfortunately so, well we might as well get it over and done with so that then we can escape to Spain" he says  
"Honeymoon?" I ask  
"You really haven't been told anything" he said  
"Nope" I say  
"A week in Spain. And luckily my dad doesn't expect anything" he said  
"What do you mean?" I ask  
"I mean he doesn't want us to...you know" he says.  
"What?" I ask  
"Have sex" he says  
"Oh...good" I say "well not saying that no one would have sex with you, just i  
wouldn't. You know what I mean. Like your sexy and everything but" I started to say  
"I get it" he says  
"Yeah" I say  
I got up of Zane's bed and he sits up to. I go to my room to find the 3 stylists as before but this time with the biggest, most beautiful wedding dress ever.  
After about 2 hours I was apparently ready and I looked amazing said Cindy.  
I thanked them and the dress had such a long train it felt like I could have walked down a whole street and it would still be trailing from the house. Of course that was over exaggerating. I went in a separate car to Zane and strangely it was the first time in 2 days I hadn't thought about Will. It was also the first time in a year I missed Zane and wished he was with me.  
I felt like everything was changing. I didn't love Zane I don't think I ever will but I also don't love will. I realised that ever since I've been away from him I was just using will as a person to fall on.  
When we got to the church I saw Harrison come towards me. Now I wished Zane was here.  
"Rikki, you will walk down the isle with your dad in half an hour, get ready to go" Harrison said  
"Ok" I said and got into positions. I stood behind the entrance and I saw through a small window in the door that Zane stood nervously at the front of church.  
My dad arrived, I had nothing to say to him. He had disappointed me and I couldn't forgive him.  
"Rikki, my baby!" He said  
"How can you even say that after all you've done to me?" I say  
"Rikki, you know it was the only option" he said  
"No, dad you could have got a job, or even better put yourself in the position to do something drastic like this" I say  
"I'm sorry Rikki..."  
"I don't want to talk to you, after this I'm going to Spain for a week. I'll come back and Im getting the money then... Then I'm moving out!" I say  
"Rikki! With who?" Dad says  
"I don't know but I am!" I say and all of a sudden the doors open. And I walk down the isle faking a smile and my dad held my hand tight. I hated him so much but I had to do this.  
The priest welcomed everyone and me and Zane looked at each other.  
"Hi" I whispered to him  
"Hey!" He whispered back  
He was shaking so I reached for his hand and I held it tight. I looked into his eyes and told him it was going to be ok.  
He smiled. All of a sudden it reminded me of when we first became friends on the balcony at the seminar.  
"Do you take Zane Bennett to be your husband?" The priest asked me  
"I do" I say  
"Do you take Rikki Chadwick to be you wife?" He said  
"I do" Zane said a breathed a sigh of relief  
"You may now kiss the bride!" The priest said  
Zane came closer to me and held my cheek. "I thought you would say no" he said  
"I wouldn't do that" I reply  
He kissed me on the lips and it felt so good to have someone on my side.  
"Now let's get out of here" Zane said  
"Yeah" I say  
We ran out of the church with our dad's calling after us for the after party. We ran as fast as we could to the car. We got in the front and Zane drove to the house to get our suitcases.  
"I can't believe we just did that" I say  
"Off to Spain we go!" He says and I laugh  
My smile fades.  
"What's wrong" Zane asks me  
"Oh, nothing" I say  
"Rikki? I know you well enough to know when something's not right" he said. It was true he did know me very well, maybe even better than Will did. It scared me that I might actually be remaking my relationship with Zane. Of course I know it's the wrong thing for me but I feel like something is right. His kiss, his hugs, his support and his sexy 6 pack. I thought about it and decided I should risk it. I smiled.  
"Nothing" I say  
"Ok, I believe you, let's go to Spain!" He said  
"Yes! Let's go!" I said  
We arrived in Spain and It was lovely and warm and I couldn't have been happier. I was away from my dad, my new father in law and Will! The best part was I was with Zane now, and he still didn't know I had forgiven him. I wanted to keep it as strictly friends as otherwise Zane's dad might find out and tear us apart.  
When we got the hotel, some of the employee's took our bags and Zane carried me in bridal style. It was night time now and I could see the stars in the sky.  
"So pretty" I say  
"What?" Zane asked  
"The stars" I say  
"Oh, yeah" he says  
"And you" I reply and he smiles not believing I just said that.  
"So...are you saying" he started  
"I like you Zane, I like you a lot and don't ask me why because I have no idea but I do but..." I start  
"But the mermaid talk stops" he finished. I smile. He remembers it! When I chased after Zane to tell him we could go out and he promised me to stop the mermaid talk.  
"I remember, don't you think I ever forgot it for a second" he says  
"You do!" I say and for the first time in about 5 years a tear came to my eye.  
"Don't cry, it's ok Rikki" he said soothingly  
"I know, it's so perfect. I love you Zane" I say  
He smiled and he lay me on the bed in the room carefully. I got up and I immediately realised how awkward it was going to be to get changed in front of Zane. I wanted to make it better because I knew Zane felt the same was. I walked over to him.  
"Can you undo this?" I asked him referring to the zip on my dress.  
"Sure, you know you look beautiful in this dress" he said  
"Thanks" I said blushing a little.  
I took off the dress and started to get some PJ's out, Cleo packed my suit case for me so I wouldn't be late,  
"Whoa!" Zane said  
"What?" I asked  
"You...I never even" he started  
"You never what?" I asked again  
He stood up and came up behind me wrapping his arms around me. I was still only in my underwear.  
"I never knew you where so perfect." He whispered in my ear.  
He sat back on the bed.  
"Zane? What's wrong?" I ask "don't you want to sleep with me?"  
"No, not at all. It's..." Zane said  
"It's what?" I ask  
"It just... I don't want to hurt you" he says finally  
"Hurt me? You can't hurt me Zane Bennett" I say  
"Not intentionally, your just so... So sexy" he said and he closed his eyes.  
"And..." I say  
"I might hurt you, we said no sex and I don't want to force you into anything" he said  
"And you can resist, trust me" I say  
"but I can't keep myself away from you, it's like you are a magnet" Zane said  
"Lay down, you won't hurt me. I'm not afraid of you and you need to trust yourself." I say  
"Fine" he says closing his eyes again. I saw him thinking, trying to stop himself from jumping on me, it was kind that he didn't want to hurt me but secretly I really wanted him too. I didn't know how I was going to push him past his limits but once I did, there was no doubt that he would be in bed and I could barley hold onto the words I was thinking.  
He lay on the bed calmly and he closed his eyes. Now I had to try something to get him to lay with me. I moved his head onto my chest and I ran my fingers through his black hair, he shivered. When his eyes where closed I unzipped my skirt slowly as he didn't notice. I whispered in his ear and felt down his chest.  
I slowly ran my hands up and down his muscular chest and stomach until I reached the zip of his trousers. I was centimetres away and I unzipped his zipper and he breathed out coldly. He didn't stop me, I don't think he had the strength to tell me to stop, I was having fun now. I reached into his pants and he groaned as I slipped them off. He opened his eyes to stare into mine.  
I grinned at him and he sat up slowly.  
"You can't hurt me Zane" I say calmly  
"But I can, and I will if you don't stop nooooooow!" His voice changed as I carried on to his pleasure. "Ok, that wasn't fair. I might have to get you back for that" he said  
I smiled "I guess you might have to" I say as he lay me on the bed removing the remainder of my clothes and his too. He breathed in and out.  
"Why do you have to be so sexy?" He asked and then started to kiss me passionately like it was the last time.


	9. Chapter 9

**not so long chapters still review for more and idea's!**

We flew back from our trip to Spain a week later and we were regretting seeing Harrison and my dad again. Even though we where completely in love again it felt like we had to hide it from them. My dad was their to pick us up in the old truck.  
"Hey Rikki, have a nice time?" My dad said trying to actually be nice for once.  
"Yeah" I say and Zane puts his arm around me and I rest on his shoulder.  
"Don't touch my girl!" Dad said  
"It's ok dad! I like him" I say  
"Oh ok honey. Anyway, what did you do?" He asked  
"Not a lot, went on the beach and stuff" I told him  
"I see and did you do anything other than that?" He said  
"Nope, relax" I say not wanting to say anything about the night I had with Zane.  
"You know what I mean Rikki" he said sternly  
I chuckled cheekily and didn't reply, I wanted pay back on my dad. He didn't want me getting pregnant or having sex until I was 20 but yolo right?  
"Rikki, you didn't. Did you hurt my baby girl?" My dad said to us.  
"My Chadwick, I'm sure we can be reasonable about this" Zane started  
"Yes or no! Did you two have sex?" My dad said  
I bit my lip and smiled.  
"Maybe..." I said  
"Rikki! You answer me right now!" He said  
"Yes, ok fine we did but who cares. It's no big deal and anyway it's not like you care anymore anyway" I say  
"Of course I care a Rikki, I just don't want you getting pregnant." He said  
"I'm not pregnant dad, and even if I was it's not like we're short on money" I say  
We arrived at my house. My dad's bike and Zane's bike where parked out front.  
"I say we head to the race track" I whisper in Zane's ear.  
We both get on our bikes and ride off. My dad shouts at us but we got away too quickly. I laughed to myself.  
We got to the race track and I stood by the gate while Zane did a few laps. He was trying to beat his record. I was about to join him when he went round the corner and slid off falling to the floor. He wasn't moving. I ran over to him and shook him. He still didn't move.  
"Zane! Zane Zane!" I shout. I took off his helmet and his eyes where closed. I got my phone out to dial 911 and the ambulance came within 10 minutes.  
"He...he's not breathing and he won't move...please just...just help him!" I say  
"Are you family?" The doctor said  
"Uh yes, I'm his wife" I say. It sounded so strange to say.  
"Wife?" He asked  
"Yes, now just help him" I say  
"Ok get him on board, you may stay inside while we try to get him to breath." He said to his crew and me.  
I climbed inside as they tried to shock him.  
"1...2...3...boom!" The shock pumped through him but he still didn't move.  
"Zane! Wake up...please!" I say  
"1...2...3...boom" the shock went again but he still didn't move.  
"Don't die Zane! I need you!" I say desperate.  
"I can only do it one more time. 1...2...3...boom!" The shock hit Zane and he was still unconscious.  
"I'm sorry ma'm" he said  
"No! Zane no! You can't die, I love you. I know I don't tell you but I do. Come on! Come on Zane! I need you! I can't live without you, just live! Zane! Zane!" I start to cry and my head falls on his chest. I cry onto his body. "Why Zane!"  
"Rikki? Cough cough! What happened?" Zane asked  
"Zane! Don't ever scare me like that again, don't you dare do this again!" I tell him through tears.  
"Don't cry Rikki" he said and I held his hand tight.  
"I thought...I thought you were dead!" I say stuttering  
"I'm not dead, I won't leave you. Shhhh shhhh shhhh calm down. It ok, I'm here" he said soothingly "don't worry, look at me"  
"Don't die!" I say  
"I won't" he says  
I stop crying slightly  
"Trust me now?" He asks  
I smile.  
"Let's get him to the hospital" the doctor says and they wheel him in with me. I stay with him the whole time. Once he is in the room I sit on the bed next to him.  
"Zane, can you pass me the bowl" I ask  
"Why?" He says passing it over. I throw up in it twice.  
"Oh" he says "are you ok?"  
"I think so" I say resting my head on his chest  
"I think we should get you checked out while we're here.  
The nurse came in. "Results say your good to go in an hour, just rest for a bit" the nurse says  
"While we're her can you check if Rikki is ok, she just threw up." Zane said  
"Um sure, if you would like to come with us Mrs Bennett." She said. It felt so good to be called Rikki Bennett.  
After laying down with scanners and monsters and tests for about half an hour the same nurse came in.  
"It's just morning sickness, nothing to be worried about" the nurse said  
"Morning sickness, like as in pregnancy!" I say  
"I take it you didn't know" the nurse said  
"No, do I look like I know?" I reply  
"We will take you back to Zane." The nurse said  
I stormed into the room where Zane was with a frantic nurse behind me.  
"You idiot! You...you bastard! You..." I started to cry next the the bed side.  
"Rikki? What's happened?" He asked  
"It's all our fault, damn I so stupid! I hate you!" I say  
"Whoa! Rikki tell me what's wrong" Zane says calmly  
"I'm pregnant" i say quietly  
"Oh. Baby, it's ok... Shhh shhh shhh everything is going to be ok. Come here and kiss me babe" Zane says  
I sit next to Zane and he hugs me tightly. I cry into his arms.  
"Zane, what's going to happen to me?" I ask  
"Nothing will happen. Rikki everything Is going to be alright. I love you and we can do this together" Zane says  
"But I'm scared, kiss me Zane" I say  
He kisses me on the lips for a while before pulling away slowly.  
"Does that make it any better? I promise I will make it better for you" he says  
"Promise?" I ask  
"I promise, that this little guy" he puts his hand gently on my stomach "is going to be the best thing that's ever happened to us"  
"You mean that don't you?" I say  
"Yes. It's gunna be ok. I also have a little surprise for you when we get back to our home." Zane says  
"Don't you mean your dad's home?" I say  
"No, our home, by the beach. Only small but it's away from our parents" Zane says  
"Really! Oh my gosh Zane!" I hug him tightly and I cry in happiness.  
"I haven't made you cry again have I?" Zane asks  
I laugh a little.  
"In happiness" I say


	10. Chapter 10

Zane's Pov  
I wake up hearing foot steps in the hallway. I assume it's Rikki, is she ok? I better go and check on her. What if she is stressed, maybe she wants to be alone. No you idiot, of course she wants you! I mentally argue with myself.  
I walk down the hall and Rikki's door was open. Strange, I thought. I stopped and couldn't see Rikki anywhere in the darkness. I looked everywhere and when I came back upstairs the window was open. What? I didn't understand. I walked into the room and it all made sense...  
"SOPHIE! What are you doing?" I shout  
"Uh...nothing, you scared me. Zaney, shall we start where we left off?" Sophie said  
"Sophie what have you done to Rikki?" I shouted  
"I just gave her some...Medicine." She said  
"Medicine?" I ask  
"Well...not exactly...poison" she says.  
Immediately my eyes widen. "Poison! Are you crazy, she could die!" I shout  
"You only just figured that out. Ha!" Sophie said "well I have got the antidote, so I could cure her"  
"Give it to me NOW!" I shout  
"No!" Sophie ran about the room holding the small container. I shouted at her and she kept it tightly in her grip. I left the room and went into the garage. I grabbed the nearest gun from the cupboard and headed upstairs where Sophie continued to feed Rikki poison as she was knocked out.  
I came in.  
"Zane, you don't want to shoot me" Sophie said  
"Yes I do, give me the antidote!" I shout  
"Never, if I die, she dies!" Sophie said  
I shot Sophie and she fell but I grabbed the glass container before It could smash. I immediately gave it to Rikki and after coughing she breathed and sat up. The first thing she saw was Sophie's dead body on the floor.  
"Zane!" She said to me  
"She was going to kill you. I couldn't let that happen. Now we should call the police and explain we had to kill her as she had poison." Zane said  
"Ok, but can I just lay down, I'm tired" Rikki says  
"Sure, gimme a kiss goodnight! And I will sort this out. Night!" I say  
"Night!" She replies and lays on the bed again. I know it's seems stupid to sleep after you know your husband just murdered someone but she has been through a rough few months and the last thing she needs is another sleepless night.  
I leave her be, dragging the body to the front room and I call the police. They came over almost immediately and examine the body. After 2 hours they finally decide we are let off as Sophie was counted as mental and she had attempted murder herself. It was an act of self defence.  
When morning came I was tired but pleased that one of our enemies was gone, out of the way. I felt bad for murdering someone like that but Rikki meant the world to me and without her I don't know what I would do.  
I heard Rikki downstairs and the smell of bacon came into my room. I immediately got up and headed towards the smell.  
"Morning sleeping beauty" Rikki said to me  
"Morning to my wonderful sexy lady" I reply  
"Hardly, massive baby bump" she says  
"I still think your the prettiest lady in the whole of Australia." I say  
"Aw, thank you, now why are you really here" she says. She got me!  
"Bacon" I say  
"Gosh, your like a dog, you smelt it from upstairs. Wow, well ok I guess you can have some" Rikki says to me. Yes! Nailed it.  
We sit down to eat our cooked breakfast, it was a little burnt but pretty good for Rikki. I thanked her and we sat down on the sofa. She huddled up to me and I wrapped one arm around her.  
"Do you wanna go out to mako for a bit" I ask knowing it's what Rikki has been begging to do ever since she found out that we would be getting married.  
"Yes!" She replied enthusiastically  
We get our shoes on and head outside to my boat, we get in and speed off into the ocean.  
Rikki's pov  
As we arrive at mako I walk around feeling the walls and every crevice, it's the same as before, nothing has changed. I still felt connected to it, like it was my second home or if you really want to be specific my fourth home including me and Zane's house Zane's dad's house, my dad's old house and here. I clenched my fists causing the edges of the walls to glow a white colour and moved it across the walls. I felt the water and my tail appeared on the sand.  
It felt so great to be back after several months away, I could spend hours here but I knew Zane couldn't.  
He hated the place, they crushed wall reminded him of Sophie, the pool reminded him of when he almost drowned, the moon reminded him of our first kiss which led to our break up and the warm air reminded him of the days where we fought at Zane's dad's house in the heat of summer.  
After about half an hour I dried off, returning to myself and we got back on the boat and towards land. We walked alongside he beach for a while before sitting and watching the sea. It was calm and I felt stable, my life was stable for once in my life which was so different to the last 3 years.  
As we arrived I saw someone. Bella to be specific but that wasn't what was puzzling me. Was I seeing things? It couldn't be? I sat up straight and this caught Zane's attention.  
"Rikki...is that?...is that who I think It is?" He said and his voice was shocked and confused all in one. It was the same as myself.  
Bella is walking along the beach... And she is with Will...


End file.
